Lust Can Over Come anything
by lilianyas
Summary: Remember In the Last book, Twilight, When Jesse and Susannah make out in a car? Well, what would have happened if Lust over came them? Or in any other situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse or Susannah, but I own all the smut in here.**

**AN: Enjoy, I hope you guys like it it's my first Mediator Fanfic. **

_I felt his hand move along the waistband of my jeans as we kissed. Our tongues_

_entwined, and I knew it was only a matter of time until that hand slipped beneath my_

_sweater and up toward my bra. I uttered a giddy prayer of thanks that I'd worn the front closing_

_one. Then, my eyes closed, I did a little exploration of my own, running my_

_palms along the hard wall of muscles I could feel through the cotton of his shirt . . . pg 30 Chapter 3_

His hands found their way up my sweater, smooth and warm, his hands stroke my belly button.

I shivered, not that I was cold, but that his touch sent flames through my body.

My hands were trying hard to loosen his shirt, I wanted to feel the muscles that laid there. To feel them flex under my touch.

Too soon He broke away, I was afraid this was as far as we would get tonight.

I was dead wrong, instead of his usual "Susannah, I think you better go now." He grabbed the hem of his loose shirt and lifted up and tossed it to the backseat.

Lust, was said to be a powerful emotion, that made people do the craziest things they would never do.

Yes, I had made it clear, but Jesse was too old fashion.

I looked at his body, ripped with a 6 pack that would make any girl drool, but I don't think drooling would be a turn on.

His hand reached to cradle my face and kissed me slow and passionately.

His hand yet returned to their previous place, under my sweater.

Only this time they passed my tummy, they went straight to my bra clad breasts.

In an instant I felt insecure about my 34 B's, I mean his ex-girlfriend Maria de Silva had had bigger breasts, would he reject me?

I kissed him hard and he did the same, we broke apart, but he kissed my neck.

"ohh...Jesse...please kiss me." I moaned

He did, and at the same time his hands found my breasts.

He lightly rubbed them, then pinched them.

I broke the kiss and moaned and his hands flew out of my sweater.

I regretted that I'd broken the kiss, now Jesse was gonna stop and it would end like always.

"Oh Susannah, Have I told you how _h__ermosa_ you are?" He said and ducked to capture my mouth.

His hands were gently tugged on the bottom of my sweater.

Father D was always telling me to have faith, well here I was having faith in Jesse and myself.

He pulled away and I nodded, I had dreamed of this moment for too long.

For him to see me in only my bra, well I had actually dreamed of him seeing me in nothing but my bare skin.

As soon as it was off, he mimicked what he'd done earlier and threw it at the backseat.

"You are beautiful, _Querida._"

His eyes stayed on my face, gleaming with lust, and if I would have been in his place I would see that my eyes reflect the same thing.

Slowly his eyes wondered down my body.

First to my neck, then to my collarbone, and then to my breasts.

He stared for what seem 5 minutes and then down to my jeans, he paused and frowned.

What the hell? Does he find me gross?

I looked at myself and frowned again, Maria probably had more then me.

"It's Okay Jesse, I understand that Maria had a better body and-" I was silenced by his cringe when I had said Maria.

"_Nombre de Dios! _Susannah, Maria or any women could be compared to you. _Querida, _You are every man's fantasy." He murmured.

Every man's fantasy? Did that include him?

He tenderly touched my shoulders and when and pulled down the straps of my bra, I darted my eyes away from his, unsure.

His warm hands left my skin and I was relieved and angered that we were stopping.

"Susannah? My love, are you okay?" His hushed voice asked me.

"It's just that I...I want you." I rushed out.

His once cool eyes seemed to melt into dark pools of want and hunger.

His hands returned to to shoulders and this time we kept eye contact.

His hands push the straps down and went around me to my back as if to hug me, but instead undid the claps.

I heard the article of clothes fall in between us.

Fire rippled through my body and I burst into a pink blush that covered my skin.

It went from my cheeks to my stomach, Jesse's eyes wondered and as his gaze fell on my breasts he gasped.

His hands came to a stop on the outside of my breasts.

Clearly wanting to feel my skin there, I arced my back.

That was all it took, his hands went straight to my nipples and caressed them.

First with his palm then as he felt them becoming erect, he started pinching them and flickering them with his fingers.

Little moans escaped me while my breath came in short pants and his breath was shallow too.

His mouth found mine and we kissed, his hands first shy and becoming more forward by the minute.

His mouth kissed my mouth then ventured to my neck then to my left breast.

He did not go for my sensitive bud, but stayed in a the place my heart was now frantically beating.

Then his mouth wet and warm, kissed my nipple all the while his hand worked magic on my other nipple.

I raised to see that the car was now becoming steaming, the windows that were once frozen with the cold air of California, were now fogged up from the body heat we were making.

Every new thing his mouth did, made me moan louder, my hands had moved to the back of his head tugging his hair, wanting him closer.

All of the sudden we weren't in the front seats but in the back.

I laid down on the seat, while Jesse hovered over me his mouth still on my breast, but had changed sides.

My hips thrusted forward looking for something, and I was very surprised.

Instead of a a moan from me, I heard Jesse groan.

I was too stunned to have moan, that was until he thrusted his hips into mine.

His um... hardness, made me swell u with pride.

I had made him that way. Me...

The sweet friction made was unbearable to stop.

His face finally tore its self form my breasts and to my face.

Our kisses became drugged with want and then I took that as a signal.

I hugged him close to my body, his groans getting louder as were my moans.

"Oh...Susannah...This...feels..." he said and repeated other non sense.

I on the other hand more like screamed with ecstasy.

"Jesse...unnnn...Ugh... Harder...Please." I was unaware of this at the moment to be embarrassed.

My senses were now filled too much and my hips and Jesse's were rubbing or more like pounding harder and harder.

Jesse's hands flew from the place were he was holding himself and was now supporting all his weight on one.

His hand came in between us.

I took this as a sign that we were ditching our clothes.

But as I made my hand go to the waistband of my jeans to tug them of my hips, Jesse had another idea.

His index finger trailed to my pubic bone and pressed.

My eyes rolled back and my hips lifted up as he not so gently rubbed there. And my jeans fell of my hips where my hand had been pushing.

And this is were Jesse gained back all his morals, because: A) I came; B) He came right after; C) He seemed to notice that his hand was on my jeans any more, but was touching my panties and his hand was on top, but when my orgasm seemed to have came, my legs opened and his hand was gently inside were it was hot and wet.

Jesse seemed to have flung out of the car and left me inside.

He was on his ass, and I was there looking naked, with the exception of my panties.

His face showed anger, disgrace, lust, and disgust.

I on the other hand felt embarrassed, needy, and mad.

"_Nombre de Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? Que idiota!..._" He cursed.

I quickly dressed and came out of the car as Jesse stood.

I held out his shirt and he yanked it out of my grasp.

"Susannah, Please pardon my behavior, I hadn't meant this to go so far. If you don't want me to ever touch you again I will understand. _Querida_ I'm so sorry." He pleaded.

All I did was kiss him and I wanted more, but instead he played his card well this time.

"Susannah." He was breathing hard and the word came out sounding a little ragged as he

rested his forehead against mine.

"Jesse." I wasn't breathing too evenly myself.

"I think you'd better go now."

I didn't argue because I saw a light being flicked inside.

And with one last kiss I left.

Oh Jesse this is just the beginning.

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me by Reviewing.**

**I'm not sure If I will add more, but for now the story is unfinished.**


	2. AN

Sorry Guys if you thought this was an update, but I really need help with the this story. Tell me what scene you would like to see and I'll do my best to do a good job on it.

~Lilian

P.S. Your input would make me write faster and give me as many ideas as possible :)


	3. Chapter 2 Inter battle and self loving

Inter battle and self loving

**Short, but it just means I haven't forgotten, its just I've been busy, sorry for anything that makes no sense, I'm half asleep.**

Jesse POV

Thinking back to what had just happened I mentally slapped myself. No way would I have done that back in my time. Where had my mother and father values gone?

Cat food, that had been her excuse. I never thought that someone like Suze cared about a cat so much to bring cat food at 3 am on a school night, but then again she hadn't fooled me, something was going on. Remembering back to our conversation about how _Paul_ had been worse then usual, my worries has made me make a mistake, and that was taking her into the car. A small vehicle in which many teens thought was a perfect spot for making indecent decision.

I had wanted not only to release her of that tension but distract myself, but kissing her made the vehicle seem way to small and crowded for the both of us. As my memories played back to the events my body responded the same way, which I only take as a response to something sinful and embarrassing. Something pumped into a part that had been deed for a long time. Now what would a boy of my time do with such problem? I don't think that it was right to... touch myself, but how would I get rid of it? I could not have this and think like a normal person. No I had to take matters into, beg my pardon, my own hands. So in this act I remembered every sweet moment of my encounter with Suze. For the first time ever I had touched a women, not her hand or her lower back, I had touched a woman's feminine curves. Suze had the idiotic idea that I once had lusted after Maria, I had never done that. The feel of her curves and the feel of the friction that was bittersweet made by both of us made me feel disgusted but at the same time I wanted to do it again. I wanted to claim her, because she was mine and thinking of _Paul_ I wanted nothing more then rub the fact that I had claimed her and made her a women. That I was the one that had made her feel all the exquisite things. But I couldn't, she was free to choose a human that would satisfy her needs. I did make her orgasm, but that fact alone could have been done by anyone. Oh how I wished to be human, to be her lover and to take her, but no, my morals and values come before all that. I opened my jeans and pulled out the problem that was now harder then ever, I started playing back everything and gently rubbing myself and the wonderful feeling that I had shared with Suze was not shared with my hand all to soon the problem wasn't a problem anymore and I felt disgusted in my self loving.

All too soon would come tomorrow...

**Being sick isn't funny and when taking NightQuil, you get sleepy.**

**Hope you find this interesting. **

**And I will seriously stater working on this more.**

**Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Jesse's Reality

**AN: I would like to thank my new beta Lemonz V, She is amazing and I hope that working with you is a fun adventure!**

**Enjoy! **

Suze was in danger. I quickly appeared and held back Paul. Grabbing him in a very painful position.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you," I asked, in a semi-amused voice, "that a gentleman never lays a hand on a lady?"

But then who was I to say such thing. Remembering what I had one not only with Suze and where my hands had been, but how I relived some problem with my hand.

"Jesse," She said. "I'm okay. You can let him go."

But I held on, any by passer would have looked at Paul as a retarded person.

"I wasn't gonna do anything to her," Paul insisted in a strangled voice. "I swear!"

I looked at Suze for confirmation of this.

"Did he hurt you, Susannah?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm all right," She said.

I held on for 2 seconds and let go, the stupid boy lost his balance and fell to his four limbs.

"You didn't have to call him ," Paul said to her.

"I didn't." She answered annoyed.

"She didn't have to,"I said, leaning against one of the breezeway's support pillars with my arms folded across my chest looking at him get up.

"What'd you, sense a disturbance in the Force, or something?" Paul asked testily.

"Something like that." I looked from Paul to Suze and then back again. "Is there anything going on here that I should know about?"

"No," She said quickly, too quickly, making me raise one of my eye brows.

Paul laughed.

"Oh yeah," he said. "You two have a great relationship. It's really great how honest you are with each other."

I narrowed my eyes in Paul's direction.

Then I turned my gaze on her.

"It's nothing," She blurted. "Paul was just . . . he was thinking of doing something to you. But he changed his mind. Didn't you, Paul?"

"Not really," Paul said. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's ask Jesse what he'd want, shall we? Say, Jesse, how would feel if I told you I could—"

"No!" She said gasp. Suddenly, she was breathing hard and fast, which reminded me of last night...

"Paul, really, that's not necessary. Jesse won't—"

"Now, Suze," Paul said as if he were speaking to a child of a tender age. "Let's allow Jesse to decide. Jesse, what if I told you that in addition to all the many other wonderful things that we mediators can do, it turned out we can also travel through time? And that I had generously offered to travel back to your time—the night you died, I mean—and save your life. What would you say to that?"

My gaze didn't leave Paul's face.

"I would say that you're a liar" was my calm response.

"See, I thought you might say that." Paul had the smooth patter and the self-confidence of a traveling salesman giving his spiel. "But I'm here to tell you it's the absolute truth. Think about it, Jesse. You didn't have to die that night. I can go back through time and warn you. Well, you won't know me, of course, but I think if I tell you—the past you—that I'm from the future and that you're going to die if you don't do what I tell you, you'll believe me."

"Do you?" I asked in the same calm voice, "Because I don't."

My attention once again was captured to Suze's hard breathing now turning back to normal, but just slightly.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying here." Paul shook his head. "I'm talking about giving you back your _life_, Jesse. None of this wandering around in a sort of half-life for a hundred and fifty years, watching the people you love grow older and die, one by one. No way. You'll _live_. To a ripe old age, if I can, you know, get rid of that Diego guy who killed you. I mean, how can you say no to an offer like that?"

"Like this," I said tonelessly. "No."

The fool blinked. Once…Twice

Then he said, his voice devoid of the friendliness that had been in it moments before, "Don't be an idiot. I'm offering you a chance to live again. Live. What are you going to do, hang around here for the rest of eternity? Are you going to watch her get old"—he thrust a finger at Suze—"and eventually turn to dust like you did with your family? Don't you remember how that felt? You want to go through all that again? You want her to sacrifice having a normal life—marriage, kids, grandkids—just to be with you, when you can't even support her, can't even-"

No, no, He was right, I could be selfish. I was taking that. I was stealing her faith, her freedom. It wasn't supposed to be like this. A ghost and a human could not be. He was absolutely right.

"Paul, stop it," She said, looking at me.

He wasn't done; he still wanted to crush my dreams.

"You think you're doing her any favors by sticking around?" he demanded. "Man, you're only keeping her from leading a normal life-"

"Stop it!" She screamed, but at the same time, the schools bell rang and students began pouring out.

Then she grabbed at my arms with both my hands and, looking up anxiously into my face, said,

"Don't listen to him. Please. I don't care about those things, marriage and kids. All I want is you."

But it was too late. Everything he had said made complete sense.

"I mean it," She begged giving me a frustrated shake. "Don't pay attention to a word he says!"

The last thing I heard before I disappeared was the voice of an annoyed girl. And thinking I would have to stay away from my beloved.

I went to Susannah's bedroom after I left. I sat down on her bed and started to think. Maybe it would be best if I disappeared from her life, she would think I moved on. I would go anywhere if it meant preventing Suze from losing the chances she would get if she was with someone alive.

As much as it pained me to say, she would be better off being with Paul than being with me. I was a ghost for god's sake. I decided to wait for her before doing anything rash, so I just waited on her bed.

After about an hour I heard her door slam. Suze was in her bedroom and she saw me lying down on her bed reading one of her text books.

"Jesse!" she said happily throwing her backpack on the floor and sitting down on the bed.

"Suze, was Paul lying about me being able to have my life back?" I asked unsurely. I closed the book and put it on her desktop.

"No…he was telling the absolute truth," she said quietly. I looked at her and her arms were around her knees.

"Well if he wasn't lying…" I said sitting back on her bed. I knew just by looking at her she thought I would choose life over her. "I don't want my life back," I said slowly.

"Really?" she asked looking up to me.

"If I got my life back I would be alone and Diego would try to kill me again," I said shrugging, the only thing that kept me here was being with her.

"If you were gone…I don't know what I would do," Suze said silently. I smiled slightly happy that she felt the same way.

"Ok, I'll see you later ok?" I asked already starting to disappear as she said "Ok."

**Next Chappie might take sometime but if you ever have a request in what you'd like to see next don't hesitate in mentioning it when you review. Or just PM me :)**

**Reviews are an awesome encouragement, without them I would have never continued the story. **


End file.
